


Clumsy

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: Levi sucks at expressing his feelings.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Clumsy

You stood there shocked, “wait!” you exclaimed moving towards him.

“I love you” he whispered “please don’t touch me” he continued shying away from your touch and turning his face away. 

“What did you say?” you ask not quite sure she heard him correctly.

He turned back towards and her and replied “nothing.”

“Levi please waits! That’s the first time you’ve ever said you love me” you declare; positive you had heard him say those 3 words. 

“I know, and it scares me! I just need time” he confessed.

You nod your head not really understanding why and watch him leave the room as tears began to fall down your face, not really knowing if they were tears of sadness or happiness. When the doors shut, you sink down, until you are sitting on the floor placing your head in her hands continuing to sob. You desperately want to follow him but knows it would only make him more upset. She gets up and crawls into bed and cries until you are asleep.  
“(Y/N) are you ok?” you hear a feminine voice whisper. You open your eyes and sees her roommate, Petra standing by the bed a hand reaching out to shake you awake. “You missed dinner” they continue, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
“(Y/N) please tell me what is wrong” Petra pleaded pushing your hair out of your face. Her kindness was too much, and everything came spilling out. Petra listened while her friend broke down, she didn’t say anything until she was sure the tears would stop “I’m sorry, this is heartbreaking”

You smile at Petra and thanks her for listening. “no problem” Petra responds standing to leave the room, “get some sleep.”

The next morning, you hear the rest of the cadets getting ready for the days training, a knock sounds at the door and you hear Hanji asks “(Y/N) are you feeling ok?”

Not wanting to deal with seeing Levi at training you respond gruffly “No, I’m sick”

Hanji narrows her eyes but doesn’t push “well get some sleep, I will check on you later.”

The next few days you refuse to leave the bed, Hanji and Petra pester you, but still you refused to leave the room, even for food. Hanji and Petra not knowing what else to do went to Erwin, normally he refused to get involved with his subordinate’s person lives, but in this case, he decided to make an exception. He decided now was as good a time as any and began to search for Levi, finding him brooding in the dining hall.  
Erwin walks over and notices the dark circles under Levi’s eyes, he knows Levi doesn’t sleep a lot but can tell he hasn’t been sleeping at all, he is staring off into space with a glass of tea in front of him slowly growing cold. Erwin sits down silently and snaps his fingers in front of Levi’s face to get his attention. Levi snaps out of his reverie and hissed “What do you want?”

“You’re an idiot you know” Erwin quietly says eyes not leaving Levi’s face. 

He snarls “Mind your own business” swinging his legs over the bench to leave. 

“SIT DOWN! That’s an order” Erwin shouts. Without a word Levi sits back down staring daggers at his commander. He knew better than to say anything when Erwin used that tone.

“Now, as I was saying, you utter and complete fool. You are willing to let the best thing to happen to you slip through your fingers because you’re afraid? How many of us get a chance to experience what you have? And you are ok with giving it all up? Ultimately this is your decision but just be sure it’s a decision you can live with” Erwin pauses to stand and mumbles one last thing “Make sure it’s a choice you won’t regret” he slips away without a glance back leaving Levi to continue his brooding. 

Meanwhile you continue to stay in bed, she refused any food, drink, and visitors. Most of your friends had given up on trying to make you feel better and decided leaving you alone to think would be best. You hear a knock at the door and peaked your head out from under the covers and say, “go away!”

The knocking persisted and finally you throw the covers off and stalk over to the door yanking it open opening your mouth to yell at the person who decided to disturb you. You gasp when you see Levi standing there. He looked like death warmed over, deep dark circles almost swallowed his grey eyes. 

“Can we talk?” he asked in a gravelly voice. Not saying a word, you move to the side and motioned for him to come in, you shut the door slowly behind him remembering to take a deep breath before turning to face him.  
“You’ve been crying” he blurted out. You wipe your eyes wishing they weren’t so red and puffy. 

“Yeah well that’s bound to happen when my boyfriend tells me he loves me and then walks out, not bothering to explain or say a word for days.”

He moved his hand to his hair brushing it out of his eyes, “Look (Y/N) you know this stuff is hard for me”

You roll your eyes and interrupt him before he can continue “Fine then let me makes things easier for you” you spit while moving towards the door and opening it. “We’re through, does that make you feel better?” Levi started to move towards the door and you immediately regret saying those words. Instead of leaving he grasps your hand and shuts the door, bringing your hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on your fingertips.

“I know I can never apologize enough for my behavior, but I want you to know that I do love you, and would like a second chance to prove myself” he murmured in your ear, suddenly he lets go of your hand and stepped towards the door to leave for good.  
“Wait” you gasp reaching out to stop him, you pull him towards you exclaiming “you can’t; just say something like that and leave again.”

Levi stood shocked at her answer for a moment, he had been positive that he had effectively ended their relationship with his stupidity. He winds his arms around your waist and pulls you closer to nestle your body against his, he sighed deeply in relief and whispered “I’m sorry” into your ear. 

“I know” you respond pulling back to look into his eyes. “I love you” he murmured while placing a soft kiss to your forehead. “I love you too” you declare as you lean forward to place your lips against his, happy that your life was back to normal, or at least as normal as it could be for a scout.


End file.
